


Worth The Wait

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Everything about Willow was worth the wait.





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spike gets wet for nekid_spike monthly mission on LJ

 

Stretching, Spike came awake slowly. He glanced across at the empty space beside him, brow furrowing. One drawback about being with Willow was that he didn't get to wake up with her.

Ruffling his hair Spike got up, snagging Willow's robe from the back of the door and pulling it on. He would never let anyone other than Willow see him wandering around in her pink bathrobe. He padded down the hallway. The backdoor opened and closed; Spike's sharp ears picking up the sound of a heart beat.

The house was shrouded in darkness, the heavy curtains closed against the sun. Dusk was fast approaching, but it hadn't yet arrived. Huddled in the shadows of the kitchen doorway Spike watched Willow take off a hat with a large floppy brim, her hair glowed the colour of deep wine in the early evening light spilling through the window. He would never see her in the daylight, but she was such a treat this way, even in the ridiculous hat.

The hat appeared to be part of her odd ensemble of a pair of green short, a tank top covered in bright purple flowers and blue gardening gloves. Her knees were dirty, she had caught the sun a little on her shoulders and she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"What ya been doin'?"

Willow smiled as she pulled the gloves from her hands. "Just a little bit of weeding. My dad liked to garden and always kept it nice. I just feel like I should do the same thing. Oh, and I had the idea of planting my own herbs. I'm going to have my very own garden."

"That's nice, pet. Love the hat by the way."

Willow laughed. "My mom used to wear it when she was working outside in the nice weather. I figured it would protect my nose from the sun."

Spike chuckled.

Willow poured herself a glass of ice cold water from the fridge. "It's hot out today. I'm all sticky. I can't wait to get out of these clothes and hop in the shower."

Spike's tongue tucked into his cheek. "Well now, wouldn't mind helpin' you out with that. Scrub your knees for you."

"My knees? Don't you mean back?"

"Got dirty knees," Spike said, pointing to her. "But, don't mind scrubbing every inch of ya, love."

She didn't answer right away; she just stared across the room at him. Spike's lips pressed together for a moment as he tried to find a way to backtrack, he'd learnt he had to be careful with Willow, had to take things nice and slow. Not that he minded nice and slow. Made the surrender all the sweeter.

She'd taken a bath with him, many of them. She'd been nervous about it, new things tended to make Willow nervous, she always seemed afraid of doing something wrong; not that she could ever do anything wrong with him, and he had told her so time and time again. Still, old habits were hard to break.

She could hide in a bath, the water covered her and she didn't feel so naked. A shower left her exposed and Willow was uncomfortable with being overly exposed, even now when he had touched and tasted every delicious inch of her.

Leaving the glass on top of the counter Willow crossed the room to the door and Spike side stepped to let her pass. Before he could reach for her, Willow's fingers caught hold of the lapels of the robe and she swung up on tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

She made a little sound of satisfaction when they parted. "Just... um... just give me time to get into the shower."

He caught her face in his hands and brushed her lips with his. "Give you anythin' you need, love. You go an' relax under that hot spray an' I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Spike listened for the sound of the shower running his skin tightening with awareness and anticipation. He licked at his lower lip, every time he had managed to nudge her into something new the waiting and the wanting had been worth it. Spike knew this would be no different.

He could wait no longer, and really, it wouldn't be a good idea to loiter, Willow didn't do too well with surprises. Instead of her blood running hot as his did, the anticipation would just serve to put her on edge.

He was ridged, every muscle in his body tense, the vein in his neck almost bulging. Spike entered the bathroom, letting the robe drop to the floor. The steam was rising above the shower rail, already beginning to turn the air thick and hot. Stepping over the bath and into the shower, Spike's eyes traced the soft curve of her neck, noting the tension in her shoulders. She didn't look at him but kept her face tipped into the spray, her heart jumping at his close proximity.

His hands framed her hips and she let out a small squeak making Spike chuckle. "Sorry, baby. Cold hands."

Following the roundness of her shoulder to the curve of her neck with his lips, Spike let his hands drift up her stomach, noting the odd difference in temperature from his own hands, to the damp warmth of her skin and the heat of the shower.

Her skin was slick with the water, and as his lips touched to her temple he looked over her shoulder, down her body, where small rivulets of water trickled down her chest and droplets hung on the hard peak of her nipple.

Cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger, Spike nuzzled her neck as a sound of pleasure slipped from her. He spiked her pulse; it hammered against his lips, blurring his mind with the taste and texture of her.

Dropping his hand down between her legs Spike groaned; she was hotter and wetter than the water could ever be.

The steam was rising. The heat was rising. His cock was rising.

Spike wondered how he didn't catch on fire the way his blood burned beneath the skin.

He spread her open, held her that way allowing only the tip of his finger to stroke her in slow, soft circles until her soft moans rivalled the tinny sound of the water hitting the bottom of the bath tub. She shifted against his hand, hips pushing downward in an attempt to take his finger inside her, but Spike held her firm. Her breath caught when his thumb brushed along her clit and he pinched her nipple with his other hand.

He held off on giving her the release she craved and she shifted in the loose circle of his arm. Spike let her turn to him, press up against him as her hands ran up his arm and her fingers found their way into his hair.

The kiss when it came was deep and breathtaking. Willow's fingers tightened in his hair, she loved the way Spike kissed her. She wished he would kiss her forever.

The water was warm on her back and his skin was cool against hers. Her body hummed with pleasure.

He drew her bottom lip into her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath for a moment as he manoeuvred her against the wall. Taking her wrists, he lifted her arms above her head, pinning her securely to the wall.

His fingers plucked lightly at her clit again. Her head hit the wall, her eyes closing as a sound of pleasure passed her lips. Spike smiled at the sight of her. Her red hair was dark with the water, plastered to her head, and her cheeks were flushed. Spike liked to think it was all him, the heat he inflamed inside her and the temperature of the water played no part at all.

The bar of soap sat in its little dish just beneath the shower head and Spike reached for it.

He drew the soap over the swell of her breasts, tracing the lush roundness of each one before passing the bar over her nipple. First one and then the other and back again as his mouth covered hers and he kissed her; his tongue mirroring the strokes of the bar of soap.

The soap skimmed her belly, her ribs, over her hip and Willow's eyes popped open met his; dark and smouldering. A strangled sound of surprise vibrated in her throat when the bar of soap went between her legs; it slipped and slid against her already wet core, creating an odd tingling sensation inside her. Her inner muscles clenched around the memory of him inside her as her body bowed and she strained against the hands that held her, hips undulating, desperation hiking up inside her. Spike bent slightly so he could press his lips over her chest and feel her heart beat; he could almost taste it.

Suddenly Spike lost his grip on the bar of soap, it jumped from his hand hitting the bottom of the bath with a loud thunk and skidded away from him. Spike didn't bother to go after it. He angled his body closer to Willow, crushing her lips beneath his.

Willow tore her arms free, wrapping them around him, her mouth hot and hungry against his, her body vibrating.

Steam billowed around them, rising from the shower head and hanging in the air. Spike's thumbs dug into Willow's hips for a moment before his hands curled around her behind, lifting her to his hips. He shifted his weight to ensure he didn't slip and drop her, causing the water to collide with his body spraying upwards, sprinkling their faces.

Willow's legs tightened around his hips and then Spike plunged into the wet wonder of her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, feasting on her pulse, her shoulder, every patch of skin he could reach.

She moaned long and low. His mouth met hers again, desire and need burning, building, tangling between them.

He was hard and deep inside her. Willow's fingers clutched at his shoulders, her breath laboured in his ear as her body gripped tightly to his cock.

She made a helpless sound and Spike's blood rushed through him like a storm. His head was spinning. The pleasure became almost unbearable.

She screamed, her nails spearing his skin. Spike was with her, imploding inside her.

Willow sagged against his shoulder, panting, heart hammering, her breath ghosting over his skin.

Spike's fingers stroked gently down her spine, contentment nestling in his heart; he had been right, everything about Willow was worth the wait.

 

 


End file.
